¿ Goku es Vegeta y Vegeta es Goku?
by arturven
Summary: Luego de un accidente en la corporación Capsula Goku y Vegeta terminan cambiando cuerpos, ambos deberán enfrentarse a situaciones graciosas y sentimentales hasta volver a recuperar sus cuerpos originales, (No es la historia de la que les hable)
1. Chapter 1

**(ARTURVEN) Buenos días chicos y chicas que leen esto,espero que se encuentren muy bien, en esta ocasion les traigo una miniserie de dragon ball...PERO NO ES DE LA QUE LES HABLE, la que les comente en esa ocasión era centrada en la acción y esta es mas a la comedia, se puede decir que este es una parte de un "experimento" que estoy realizando, es a ver si al publico le agrada la idea de la serie de Gohan y los otros guerreros z, de cualquier modo si no logra tener el apoyo que espero para la serie, al menos tendré algunas historias de dragon ball como esta mini-serie de 3 capítulos en total, sin mas que agregar, comencemos**

Capitulo 1 ¿!Goku es Vegeta...y Vegeta es Goku!?

Era de mañana en la corporación capsula,a pesar de que Goku y sus amigos habían salido de el problema de Black hace menos de una semana, Goku aun tenia energías de sobra para pelear y realizar entrenamientos intensos, por lo que el sayayin de clase baja de nivel alto fue a visitar a su rival eterno y antiguo príncipe de la raza sayayin el príncipe Vegeta, este al llegar al lugar, logra ver la maquina de gravedad estaba siendo utilizada por lo que Goku imagino que Vegeta estaba dentro de la maquina de entrenamiento, mientras iba a ver a su rival desde que llego al planeta tierra se encontró con su amiga de la infancia Bulma, Goku fue a saludarla.

(Goku) Hola Bulma, ¿como estas?. Dice en su típico tono ingenuo e infantil

(Bulma) Hola Goku, solo muy ocupada con mi ultimo invento, ¿y tu?

(Goku) Algo aburrido, todos hoy están ocupados y creo que solo Vegeta es el unico que esta libre para poder entrenar

(Bulma) Pues tal vez le guste, siempre espera que vengas para que, según el "te destroce y acabe con tigo"

(Goku) Jejej, supongo que Vegeta nunca dejara de ser asi hasta que me mate jejej

Esa frase por alguna razón le dio un mal presentimiento a Bulma

(Goku) y por curiosidad, ¿de que es el invento que hiciste.?

(Bulma) Bueno, es algo para la salud y la medicina, es algo que revolucionara al mundo como lo conocemos, ¿te gustaría verlo?

(Goku) En realidad si me gustaría, supongo que puede ser interesante.

Bulma llevo a Goku hasta una gran sala oscura en la que al centro de la misma se podía ver una gran manta tapando algo de gran tamaño, al encender la luz se dejaron ver las paredes de un ligero color celeste y un suelo de piezas cuadradas de color rojo carmesí y la manta de color lila que tapaba el objeto, Bulma camino hasta llegar al gran objeto de entre 3 metros tanto de alto y de diámetro, esta dijo

-Goku, podrías jalar esa manta. Dice bulma.

-Claro que si. Respondió Bulma

Goku floto hasta estar encima de la maquina para remover esa manta, al quitar Goku vio una maquina central que dividía 2 camas metálicas que estaban abajo de un especie de censor, luego Bulma dijo.

-Le llamo el "transferidor"

-Eso si que suena raro, ¿que hace exactamente?

-Como eres tu no creo que entiendas el modo largo, por lo que en resumen, a las personas que sufren una enfermedad que no tiene cura puede pasar al cuerpo de otra persona si este lo desea, también puede tratar enfermedades pero esa es una función en la que estoy trabajando todavía, en pocas semanas sera feria científica mundial.

-¿Eso que es?. Pregunto Goku aun confundido

-Es un lugar en el que se reúnen científicos importante y estos reciben reconocimientos en el caso de que su invento ayude a la sociedad, por eso cree este aparato, con esto ganare esa convención y ayudare a muchas personas, a parte de que van a ser gratis las primeras versiones como un regalo de la corporación capsula.

-Valla eso es muy bueno, me alegras de que con esto ayudes a los demás.

-Bueno Goku, necesito que me hagas un favor, ya que han comenzado a salir algunos rumores de la maquina, necesito a alguien de confianza que la vigile, si lo haces te dejare entrenar por aquí, ademas de que te pagare una buena cantidad de dinero antes del inicio de la feria científica.

Goku estaba a punto de negarse ante esa oferta, pero al recordar que Milk lo tenia casi amenazado de conseguir algo de dinero para su familia que ya casi no tenían dinero suministrado de el padre de su esposa, decidió aceptar la oferta.

-Bueno, supongo que Milk no se molestara si llego tarde hoy con algo de dinero, los vegetales en el monte Paos un les falta algo de tiempo para madurar , así que acepto. Dijo Goku.

-Gracias Goku, ahora si me disculpas tengo unos asuntos que atender de la corporación.

Bulma se fue dejo a Goku encargado de que cuidase de la maquina...apenas se fue, la vigilancia de Goku hacia el importante invento duro a lo mucho 2 minutos hasta que decidió practicas un poco, de repente se escucho la puerta de la habitación abrir y al voltearse, Goku vio que este era Vegeta.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí Kakaroto?. Pregunto molesto Vegeta en su típico tono gruñón.

-Hola Vegeta -dijo alegremente Goku- vine para ver si querías entrenar con migo, Bulma me dejo cuidar una maquina que tiene que dice que ganara una feria o algo así, dijo que si lo hago bien me pagara y así tendré algo mas de tiempo que entrenar.

-Bueno insecto, supongo que esta bien, en esta ocasión te haré besar el suelo. Dijo burlándose Vegeta

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Pronto comenzaron a darse golpes unos a los otros, en un momento dado decidieron salir de el lugar por unos momentos, luego de pasados 10 minutos, Goku lanzo una bola de energía que atravesó parte del techo de la corporación Capsula de Bulma, Goku nervioso fue a ver si no pasaba nada y Vegeta lo siguió.

Por toda la desgracia y mala suerte, el ataque le dio a la maquina y provoco un agujero en las cubiertas metálicas que poco a poco daban un poco de pequeños rayos eléctricos.

-Kakaroto, ¿mira lo que hiciste? y eso que Bulma te dejo cuidarlo maldito inútil.

-Bueno, bueno Vegeta, no pasa nada, solo daño la parte de afuera, no creo que pasa nada malo, esto no puede empeorar, ya lo...

No pudo terminar su frase puesto a que una luz blanca comenzo a salir de la maquina, ambos guerreros retrocedieron unos pasos por la pronta explosion de la maquina, sin previo aviso una explosion inundo el lugar, como un rayo Bulma regreso a la sala corriendo junto a unos contratso que estaba realizando

-¿Que rayos a pasado aquí?

Decía Bulma mientras el humo de la habitación se iba despejando, dejando ver las siluetas de Vegeta y Goku que poco a poco se hacían notar entre el humo.

-Lo siento Bulma, pero creo que meti un poco la pata. Decia una voz

-Y la metiste hasta el fondo insecto. Dijo la otra

Al desaparecer el humo se pudieron ver a los 2 sayayines pero en unas poses que generalmente no acostumbraban a hacer. Vegeta parecía tener una expresión de risa en su rostro mientras que con su mano derecha se rascaba la nuca, mientras Goku no lo miraba pero se mostraba una expresión de molestia en su rostro mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Goku, en serio a veces no se por que te pido favores como estos. Dice Bulma.

Pero este se sorprende por la respuesta de Goku.

-¿que diablos te pasa mujer? por que demonios me hablas a mi de esa forma. Respondió un Goku utilizando un tono de voz muy enojado.

Bulma se sorprende por este tono de voz utilizado por Goku, luego de quedar sorprendida por esta respuesta camina molesta hacia Goku y le da una fuerte cachetada en una mejilla que hace que retroceda unos pasos, Bulma dice.

-Goku, como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, ¿acaso no le tienes respeto a las mujeres?

Pero de repente Vegeta dice en un tono un tanto confundido una frase que envuelve todo aun mas.

-Pero si yo soy Goku.

Por eso Bulma y Goku miraron algo extrañados a Vegeta...Goku retrocedió sorprendido por alguna razón, este dijo.

-Pero...como...es.. . Fue interrumpido por un Vegeta bastante relajado a lo que generalmente era serio.

-Pero, ¿por que me veo?

En ese momento fue que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba...ambos habían cambiado de cuerpo, ambos sayayines estaban sorprendidos al máximo por el suceso tan extraño, Bulma ya tenia una idea de lo que había pasado pero para asegurarse fue a revisar la maquina daña. (Nota del Autor: cuando hablan un personaje no sera quien hable por su apariencia, sino que estos hablaran por el tipo de mente que este en cada cuerpo)

Los sayayines aun se encontraban en shock por la situacion. guerrera en el universo, cambiado de cuerpo con un miserable de clase baja

( _Vegeta_ ) Esto es humillante, yo el príncipe de la mejor raza guerrera en el universo, cambiado de cuerpo con un miserable de clase baja, que humillación

( _Goku_ ) Valla, nunca me di cuenta de que eras un enano -dice un poco burlón- ahora tengo una idea de lo que se siente se Krilin jajaj.

A penas termino de decir su frase, Vegeta (en el cuerpo de Goku) le da un fuerte golpe a Goku (en el cuerpo de Vegeta), Goku trata de sobarse la cabeza tras el fuerte golpe recibido por el saiyayin de clase alta en el cuerpo de un soldado de clase baja, de repente se escucho la voz de Bulma decir.

-Tranquilos chicos, parece que el ataque de Goku daño el transportador de mentes de la maquina, esa era la parte principal de el invento.

-¿puedes arreglarlo?. Pregunto Vegeta. (Nota del Autor: no voy a culpar a nadie si se confunden por que a mi también me esta confundiendo esto :v )

-Claro, no es el fin de el mundo, tengo un repuesto que esta casi listo pero necesitare tiempo, tratare de apurarme pero creo que deba de esta listo para mañana en la tarde o en la noche

Los guerreros sayayines cambiados de cuerpos respiraron aliviados al escuchar las palabras de la científica guapa.

( _Vegeta_ ) que bueno, no me gustaría estar en este cuerpo inservible por siempre, esa seria la peor tortura de el universo

 _(Goku)_ Pues, no pienses que estar en otro cuerpo es muy cómodo, créeme, en el planeta namekusei me paso lo mismo con Gyniu, pero por lo menos no estoy moribundo como en esa ocasión.

( _Vegeta_ ) De a cuerdo, y hasta que Bulma arregle la maquina...¿que rayos haremos insecto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(ARTURVEN) EPALE mis blancos, mis negros,mis negras,mis blancas!, ¿que onda por el momento?, espero que esta mini-serie sea de su agrado y que puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo lo hago, lamento publicarla a esta ora pero el MARDITO documento no se guarda en world y el desgraciado se perdio 5 veces, sinseramente ya me estaba quitando las gnas de publicarlo, a parte de que la inspiracion se me fue ya en la tercera perdida de datos, por lo que me disculpo si parece un tanto aburrida y simplita de lo que generalmente trato de hacerlas mas interesantes**

 **Creo que ya es suficiente por esta ocasion, pronto (tratare) de publicar el proximo capitulo de mi serie de Zootopia y ya estoy trabajando con mis 2 co-escritores con una secuela de otra serie que muchos esperan 737; hasta aqui gente, recuerden que si les gusto el cap pueden dejar se fav,segue y sus hermosos (y mis favoritos) reviews de cada episodio publicado, soy Arturven y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, chaito :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente querida, espero que estén muy bien, en este fin de semana les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta serie que se que les gustara; en esta ocasión iremos con los saludos de los nuevos y primeros miembros de esta familia del tanto de la historia de como para toda la vida de este canal de historias. Les mando un saludo y un abrazo de parte costillas de Broly un BloodbaneD4rkness de la Gran Argentina; Vebu Ouji brief de el gigantesco México; lidaweb18 de la bellisima Guatemala; TaniaKio (o para los amigos Tania) de Uruguay ; y a SonAgustTsukino (No Puedo mencionar su país Por Que No lo indica el párrafo especificarlo: P), Hasta aquí con los saludos y Comencemos con Lo Que ustedes esperaron desde el inicio.**

Capitulo 2 "Aguantando en El Cuerpo del otro"

Ambos guerreros sayayines aun no se acostumbraban a los nuevos cuerpos, aunque se sintiese normal, ambos sabían que debido a que apenas estaba en un nuevo cuerpo, sus poderes se habían debilitado bastante por el cambio de cuerpo.

( _Goku_ ) En estos momentos, creo que solo se me ocurre entrenar.

(Bulma) Ustedes los sayayines son unos salvajes, no entiendo por que ustedes les gusta tanto pelear y pelear.

( _Vegeta_ ) Para un sayin de raza como nosotros, el no pelear es casi una muerte

( _Goku_ ) ¿Sabes lo aburrido que seria no pelear?

Bulma simplemente no podía entender el comportamiento de los sayayins por las peleas salvajes, entonces Goku dijo.

-Oye bulma.

-Si Ve...digo, Goku ¿que pasa?

-¿No has visto a Goten y Trunks?, es que no los e visto desde hace un buen rato y pensaba de que hoy los pudiese entrenar

-Les mande a hacer un recado, están en el bosque y deberían volver pronto.

Los 3 comenzaron a ver como resolverían que es lo que harían mientras este en el cuerpo del otro.

( _Goku_ ) Bueno Vegeta, creo que deberías ir a mi casa ahora

(Vegeta) Tu no me das ordenes insecto. Dijo en tono molesto

( _Goku_ ) Tranquilízate Vegeta -dice en un tono un tanto nervioso- es que le dije a Milk que comería en casa y si no voy, se va a preocupar.

( _Vegeta_ ) Insecto, ¿dices que tendré que hacerme pasar por ti?

( _Goku_ ) Pues si, algo así.

( _Vegeta_ ) Kakaroto, careces de cerebro.

( _Goku_ ) Lo siento Vegeta, pero deberás ir.

(Bulma) Tratare de avisarle a Gohan, Goku, necesito hablar con tigo.

La mente de Vegeta en el cuerpo de Goku se mostraban muy inconformes por la idea de Goku pero debido a una expresión de molestia de Bulma y una larga discusión entre Bulma y Vegeta, este ultimo se fue volando hacia la dirección a donde quedaría el hogar de Goku; mientras Bulma antes de comenzar la reparación de su invento, esta guió a Goku hasta una parte de el pasillo para que nadie mas viniese, Goku en el cuerpo de Vegeta pregunto.

( _Goku_ ) Bueno Bulma, ¿que sucede?. Pregunta en su tono infantil

(Bulma) Bueno queri...digo Goku jejej, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para trunks, ya que pienso que Vegeta siempre es muy frió con Trunks quiero que, como eres tu finjas ser Vegeta por el día de hoy, hasta tienes su voz por lo que no debe de ser problema

( _Goku_ ) Pero debería dudar, digo, yo y Vegeta actuamos de formas diferentes

(Bulma) en primera se dice "Vegeta y yo...". dijo la terrícola corriendo.

( _Goku_ ) están casados, eso ya lo se.

(Bulma) ( ಠ_ಠ ), me refiero a que por modales, debes decir el nombre de la otra persona primero

( _Goku_ ) ¿osea, los que nacen primero?

Bulma no logra evitar dejar salir un suspiro de frustración al no lograr hacer entender al sayayin, luego de darse un pequeño masaje en la frente para tratar de tranquilizarse este le dice.

-En fin Goku, si pregunta es que hoy te sientes de mucho mejor humor...pero no exageres ¿entendiste?.

-Si,si Bulma; no te preocupes ¿y a que hora llega Trunks?

Bulma mira un reloj que de muñeca de color marrón con azul claro y dice.

-Deben venir ahora mismo. Dijo Bulma un poco nerviosa.

-¿QUE?. Pregunta mucho mas nervioso

Goku de repente siente las energías de los niños volando a rápida velocidad hacercandose a la casa de Bulma, luego de decirle esto Bulma empuja a Goku que se hará pasar por Vegeta en este día, esta dice que debe recibirlo para que Trunks para aprovechar el día lo mas que se pueda. Luego de llegar al patio a la dirección en la que se viene Goten y Trunks, Bulma le dice a Goku.

-Okey Goku, para que esto funcione necesitaras actuar algo como Vegeta.

-¿Pero no dijiste que debo actuar mas tranquilo?. Pregunto confundido Goku en el cuerpo de el sayayin de alto nivel.

-Si pero es para que no sospeche nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿que debo hacer para parecerme a Vegeta?

-A ver...primero cruza los brazos

-¿A si?. Sus brazos quedan como un rapero de los 90 (Nota del Autor: no se si ese fue el mejor o el peor chiste de todos XD...se que es lo segundo ;-;)

-Claro que no Goku. Dice un tanto molesta.

-Espera -acomoda los brazos en la típica posición de Vegeta-

-Muy bien...ahora, debes poner su cara de seriedad.

-eso es sencillo -su rostro se torna de seriedad y algo de molestia pareciendo al original Vegeta- ¿así esta bien?. Pregunta en el mismo tono en el que se encuentra su rostro.

-Si, lo haces muy bien y recuerda, si haces esto bien te dejare probar una maquina en la que trabajo que te permitirá aumentar tu fuerza mas que la maquina de el tiempo, ademas de que trabajadores de la cocina te prepararan los mejores platillos de todos los tipos que quieras.

-En serio. Dijo quitando el rostro de seriedad de hace unos momentos.

-Pero quédate en tu papel. Dice volviendo estar molesta.

-Lo siento, pero nunca e sido bueno en la actuación. Dice mientras trata de regresar a esa expresión.

-Bien, estaré ocupada hoy reparando la maquina, cuando pueda llamare a Gohan para que pueda explicarle a Chichi ya que tal vez...Vegeta no se lo explique muy bien, te deseo suerte.

La mujer humana se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la corporación capsula, esta al ingresar se comenzaron a ver en el cielo 2 puntos blancos que mientras estos mas se acercaban se notaba que en estas volaban 2 niños, estos eran los mejores amigos e hijos de Goku y Vegeta;cada uno traía con sigo un frasco, el hijo de Vegeta traía varios animales que su madre le pidió para realizar algunos experimentos y Goten traía otro que dentro de este se encontraban distintos tipos de especies de plantas y hiervas raras que estas también fueron encargadas por Bulma, estos descendieron de el cielo y saludaron a Vegeta por lo que Goku solo respondió con un pequeño Hola, no le gusto la forma en la que lo dijo pero parecía que esa era la forma de expresarse de Vegeta puesto a que el hijo de el ex-principe sayayin actuó con normalidad, Goku pensó que eso era una actitud un tanto fría para el sayayin, luego de unos minutos ambos salieron de la casa de Bulma.

(Goten) Bueno adiós Trunks, debo apurarme o mi mama se molestara al no llegar a almorzar.

(Trunks) pues si no bienes esta tarde, jugaremos mañana ¿vale?

(Goten) De acuerdo adiós.

("Vegeta") Adiós Goten, mandale un saludo a Go..., PERDÓN, aahhhhh...al insecto de mi parte.

Los niños se quedaron un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de el padre de el chico de cabello morado, Goten se fue volando para luego subir la velocidad, Trunsk se despedía y fue en dirección a casa `pero fue detenido por el llamado de su "padre"

-Espera Trunsk.

El hijo de Vegeta se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Vegeta, Trunsk se sintió un escalofrió al pesar de que su padre lo llamaba, pensó de que era debido a que no había entrenado debido a su encargo y a las constantes veces que jugaba con Goten...pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que su padre no usaba una expresión que solía ser...era una sonrisa si pero esta era diferente, parecía ser mas suelta y tranquila, parecía incluso hasta divirtiéndose, este dijo en un tono relajado.

-Bien ehmmm..hijo, ¿que tal si pasamos un genial día?

En ese momento, Trunks no sabia como describirse, sorprendido, confundido,aterrado (posiblemente las tres juntas)...su padre nunca había hablado con esas palabras, nunca actuaba de una manera tan relajada, tal vez era raro pero supuso que esta seria una buena ocasión para estar como su padre, ni siquiera el viaje de hace poco mas de un año a una de las islas vacacionales se comporto de esta manera, el niño dijo un poco tímido.

-Pues bien, creo...creo que esta bien.

-Deacuerdo, espérame aquí, pronto saldremos a la ciudad, tu madre no nos podrá acompañar por...que la..."sabandija" de el padre de Goten daño POR ERROR una maquina de tu madre, así que el resto de el día se la pasara arreglándola, espérame aquí que ya vuelvo.

Vegeta...quiero decir, Goku fue en dirección hacia la corporación Capsula debido a que recordó algo muy importante...este no tenia dinero por lo que fue a pedirlo a Bulma, este al llegar en donde se encontraba la encontró reparando la maquina con una soldadora y 2 personas mas, Goku trato de pedírselo pero esta e contesto antes de que realizase la pregunta.

-en la mesa de la sala, esta en una bolsa, hay dinero suficiente.

Sin decir nada Goku va hacia donde esta le indica y toma el dinero.

.

Milk acababa de terminar de calentar el arroz y las carnes estaban listas, ya le había dicho a su esposo que viniese a esta hora para comer, apenas el reloj marco a la 1 pm escucho como la puerta de su hogar y logro a ver a su esposo Goku, sin embargo este se mostró con un rostro de seriedad a pesar de que solo era la comida.

-Oh, hola Goku, querido que bueno que ya has venido.

Ella no sabia que ese no era su marido Goku, Vegeta un estaba molesto debido a que a parte debía estar en ese cuerpo, sabia que el estaba mas débil debido a que aun no estaba acostumbrado al cuerpo de su rival.

-¿Sabes en donde esta Goten?

El sayayin solo dijo

-Ya viene para acá.

Al decir eso se volvió a abrir la puerta solo para ver que era el hijo de Son Goku quien había llegado con una alegría en su rostro, el sayayin solo se limito a mirarlo lo cual confundió mucho al niño que que siempre era recibido por un abrazo amigable de su padre, para acabar con el extraño la esposa de el sayayin dijo.

-Muy bien, la comida esta lista, Gohan debería venir en unos momentos.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, se escucho un vehículo haciéndoselo a la casa, al salir se vio que este era Gohan,Videl y su hija Pan, al verlos Goten voló hasta donde se estaciono el vehículo para darle un abrazo a su hermano y saludar a su sobrina y su madre lo saludo tanto a el, su esposa y su nieta; Gohan noto que su padre simplemente se recostaba de una pared con una pierna y se paraba con la otra, esa parecía ser una maña de Vegeta pero en su padre nunca se la había visto, todos ingresaron a la casa pero al comer ninguno pudo dejar de ver a Goku puesto a que este comía con tranquilidad pero con expresión de molestia, su esposa le pregunta.

¿Sucede algo Goku?, ¿Le pasa algo a la comida?

este respondió de una manera fría.

-No, esta bien.

A Milk le pareció haberlo escuchado en un tono un tanto molesto pero Milk lo dejo pasar con la comida; el almuerzo duro al rededor de 20 minutos, compartiendo anepdotas sobre lo que habían pasado los últimos días,una conferencias de Gohan,unos animales muy raros que consiguió Goten ese día con su mejor amigo Trunks, algunas cosas chistosas que les habían sucedido a Videl y Milk en ocasiones cuando iban al centro de la capital, sin embargo Goku actuaba de manera indiferente ante la bonita reunión.

Esto le provoco preocupación por sus familiares ya que pensaron que algo grave le estuviese pasando, al terminar la comida Gohan fue un momento a hablar con su padre.

-Papa, ¿te encuentras bien? es que actuaste un poco...diferente a lo usual. Dijo Gohan

-No me molestes. Dijo un poco molesto.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron ya que su padre jamas le había hablado en ese tono, lo mas parecido fue durante un periodo cuando había aparecido Cell.

-Padre, ¿que es lo que tienes?, no actúas como tu.

El rostro de Goku se torno de molestia.

-¿Eres idiota o que? , aun no has entendido que yo...

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, escucho la voz de Milk diciéndole algo, esta dijo.

-Goku, debes ir a trabajar, el campo de cultivo ya debe de tener varias verduras listas.

Sin embargo este se reuso.

-No quiero ¿por que no mejor lo haces tu?

Gohan que estaba en el lugar se quedo impactado, ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar en ese tono contra su madre, algunas veces tenia un mal día pero esto era pasarse, poco a poco Vegeta en el cuerpo de Goku comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a el, al mirar a su costado se dio el sus de su vida al ver el rostro de ira de Milk, logro ver como sus ojos ardían y un aura que sobresalía que era de color rojo; en ese pequeño momento, Vegeta sintió como su espina dorsal tembló, sintió algo extraño dentro de el, no solo era miedo...era algo que nunca había experimentado contra nadie; ni frezeer,ni Cell, ni Majin Buu, ni Bills, ni siquiera al saber que el rey de el todo podía acabar con todos los universos en un segundo...inclusive comenzó a sentir remordimiento por los seres que había asesinado hace ya varios años, fue una sensación bastante extraña que el sayayin solo sentía cuando su verdadera esposa se enojaba a tales grados, este le respondió de una manera un tanto tímida y nerviosa.

-Ehm, perdón...quise decir...que ya lo haré.

-AHORA!. Le dijo su esposa.

Al terminar Vegeta fue en dirección a la casa puesto a que el ya sabia que ropa era la que utilizaba cuando trabajaba Goku ya que lo a visto de vez en cuando; al irse, Milk Y Gohan se quedaron un rato hablando.

-No puedo creerlo -dice Milk- es la primera vez que me responde de esa manera, no entiendo por que dijo eso.

-Mi padre hoy se esta comportando un poco diferente a lo que generalmente se pone.

-Bueno, mas tarde hablare con el pero por el momento que trabaje, necesita tener alguna experiencia en algo, para que no sea vago.

Gohan solo dio una pequeño risa al escuchar la molestia de su madre, mientras Vegeta consiguió las ropas de trabajo que logro recordar de el sayayin, este se quedo pensando un poco.

-Vaya, la esposa de kakaroto da tanto miedo como Bulma.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy buena gente, primero antes que nada , quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han leído y los que han dado fav y seguir la historia que en realidad les ha gustado; segundo, me quiero disculpar si este capitulo esta un poquito malo pero es que tuve un choqueo puesto a que alguien esta..."molestando" un poco, este capitulo lo tenia escribiendo desde el viernes, (no se lo tomen a mal) pero que alguien este en cima de ti y viendo todo lo que haces en cada momento es algo bastante molesto cuando tu quieres hacerlo con tranquilidad.**

 **(amigo del face) no seas pendejo, se la paso jugando pool en el face el fin de semana**.

 _ **sonido de balasos, gritos y desmenbramientos.**_

 **(ARTURVEN) Pues...también eso...pero ahora hablando, comenzare a trabajar en el próxima capitulo de mi otra serie de la película de zootopia con la que creo se me es mas conocido, de cualquier modo si te gusta esta serie, puedes pasearte por mis otras historias, entre estas tengo un crosover entre zootopia y varios crepypastas y un one-shot de Dragon ball que esta muy bueno (para no dar spoilers); ya saben que si les gusto el cap pueden dejar sus hermosos review y los que aun no lo han hecho, dejar los nuevos fav y seguidores que son muy esenciales; el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo de esta mini-serie, sin nada mas que agregar yo me despido amigos, que dios los bendiga y que pasen buenos días,tarde o noches a la hora que veas este vídeo ;)**


	3. Capitulo 3 acabamos )

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo, estoy contento de verlos nuevamente, estamos aquí para ver el capitulo final de esta serie, gracias a los que se han de la quedado luego de 2 capítulos muy entretenidos; en esta ocasión les toca a saludos a algunas personaitas; en este caso: "locaporvegeta"; "Majo29" de Perú; "Mariotaku58" de México "; "MaryGonzalez" de la bella México;"carlys. love "de Perú otra vez (nota: se que love va pegado, pero no me salia en el tex de fan-fic); y por ultimo pero no menos importantes " Srta Pandora Heinstein "Deeeee ... adivinaron, Perú (creo que esta historia es famosa por alla: V). sin mas rodeos, elevemos nuestro de prueba en Pero ... Ki XD Y Comencemos.**

Capitulo 3 "Por fin lo arreglamos" ... mas o menos.

En la feria Trunks se divertía a mas no poder, montando carruseles y comiendo algodón de azúcar en los puestos cercanos con quien el creía que era su padre pero no era así; aun sabiendo que Trunks no era su hijo, no podía sentir su típica alegría e estar con un ser querido que era en realidad casi un hermano para su hijo menor Goten, el chico de pelo morado híbrido pregunta.

-Papa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro trunks. Dijo Goku en el cuerpo de Vegeta.

-¿Por que estas asi?. Pregunta curioso el niño

-¿a que te refieres? . Pregunta confundido el sayayin confundido

-Me refiero a como has actuado hoy, has estado mas alegre que nunca papa, no recuerdo verte de esta manera.

Luego de pensar un poco, Goku piensa en la siguiente respuesta.

-Bueno Trunks, supongo que hoy me e levantado con otro pie.

El resto de el día fue de el antojo de Trunks, comiendo algodón de azúcar, subiendo a carruseles y cosas por el estilo, Goku solo se queda mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, este pensó

 _-Creo que no ve estas cosas muy seguido, creo que debe disfrutar bastante este día._

 _._

EN LA CASA DE VEGETA...DIGO DE GOKU, DIGO...AY, SABEN QUE, NO ME IMPORTA, DONDE VIVE MILK XP.

El sayayin de clase alta en el cuerpo de Goku estaba arando la tierra mientras a la distancia se encontraba la esposa de Goku leyendo la revista en la que lanzo una mirada asesina hacia el guerrero, este dijo para si mismo.

-Diablos, ¿por que Kakaroto le toco a una mujer con un carácter como Bulma?

Mientras tanto llega volando Gohan y Goten los cuales se cansaron de esperar a su madre, esta se sorprende de verlos alli y habla con ellos.

-Hijos, ¿Que hacen aquí?

Por lo que Goten responde.

-Gohan dijo que necesitaba hablar con tigo algo importante sobre papa, de verdad no se de que trata

-Mama veras...papa no es papa.

Tanto Goten como Milk se quedan un tanto confundidos por lo dicho por Gohan.

-Es algo complicado pero se los voy a simplificar; Papa esta en casa de Bulma cuidando un nuevo invento de Bulma, luego papa se encontró con Vegeta y comenzaron a entrenar y entre tantos ataques, papa daño la maquina y esta provoco que cambiasen de cuerpos.

La mujer y el niño aun tratan de procesar lo dicho por Gohan puesto a que lo que dijo era asombroso pero a la vez algo imposible de creer, entonces Milk pregunto.

-Espera hijo, si lo que me dices es cierto, -apunta con su dedo indice a quien se parece a Goku- ¿ese quien esta allá no es Goku?, eso no tiene sentido.

Sin embargo su hijo menor le respondió.

-Pero mama, esa seria la única razón por la que papa a actuado tan raro.

Luego de pensarlo un poco Milk dice.

-Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo por completo.

La mujer camino de manera decisiva hacia a quien se parecía a su marido, Vegeta al ver a la humana no pudo evitar sentir un miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, esta se puso adelante de le y le pregunto de forma seria.

-¿Cuales son tus comidas favoritas?

-¿Disculpa?. Pregunta un tanto confundido Vegeta.

-Ya me has escuchado, respondeme con toda sinceridad.

Vegeta no logra entender la razón por la que la esposa de su mayor rival, sin embargo para tratar de que se aleje lo mas rápido de el le responde.

-Pues...el pollo asado y el arroz blanco.

El rostro de Milk se torno en una gran sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que ella dijo.

-ERROR -Grito Milk a lo alto- la comida favorita de Goku es la salamandra asada de el monte Paos y el arroz frito amarillo con especias...entonces...tu...¿eres Vegeta?

La expresión en rostro de quien se parecía a Goku se notaba muy frustrada, este dice en un tono alto y enojado.

-Maldita sea, es lo que e tratado de decir desde que llegue a casa de Kakaroto.

La familia de Goku solo se pone a reír un poco al ver la apariencia de Vegeta. Tras contarles lo sucedido confirman la historia de Bulma.

(Milk) Jejeje, discúlpame por golpearte...varias veces

Vegeta solo da un gruñido molesto pero al final acepta sus disculpas de mala gana, al decir esto Goten menciona algo.

-Sabia que el Vegeta que vi en casa de Bulma no era el papa de Trunks, ademas de que el no saldría a pasear como lo hizo hoy.

En ese momento Vegeta quita a Gohan y a Milk de en medio para tener al frente a Goten.

-¿!QUE ES LO QUE DIJISTE NIÑO!?. Pregunto un sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo asustado Vegeta.

-Si, Trunks me mando un mensaje, dijo que estaba pasando un gran día hoy.

Vegeta muy nervioso comienza a elevarse por lo cielos.

-Lo siento pero estoy muy apurado, falta poco para la noche y ese miserable debió hacer cosas deshonrosas para los sayayines en todo el miserable día.

Vegeta al decir esas palabras en un tono nervioso y apurado, salio volando de el lugar, al quedarse solos comienzan a hablar.

-¿Bulma se enojara si le digo que regañe a su esposo por error?. Pregunta Milk

-Conociéndola, tal vez diría que "se lo merecía". Dice Goten.

Luego de intercambiar risas, Gohan dice.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos regresar a casa, sin nadie aquí no hay razón para que te quedes mama, ademas Videl esta sola con Pan.

.

Ya era prácticamente de noche y Goku y Trunks estuvieron todo el día haciendo cosas divertidas, incluso Goku se pinto la cara como un payaso para el chico y otros niños que estaban en el lugar, esa noche para terminarla decidieron entrenar un poco, Trunks si estaba acostumbrado a entrenar de vez en cuando con su padre, sin embargo esa noche fue diferente, se veía a Vegeta con mas emoción al pelear, mas alegría; se le notaba muy diferente en ese día en casi cada manera, Trunks no sabia como decirlo pero le encantaba que por lo menos en esa ocasión su padre actuase como.

Ambos combatieron con muchos ánimos en el estado de SSJ1, sin embargo, luego de tomar un breve descanso y reiniciar con la pelea, Goku comienza a sentir como aun presencia se comienza a acercarse a gran velocidad, a lo lejos logro ver sus propio rostro , lo que indica que este era Vegeta y su rostro se veis bastante enojado. Goku se sintió impresionado a la velocidad y esa expresión de ira ne su rostro, de repente se comenzó a escuchar una voz femenina que parecía llamarlo, cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de que era Bulma, esta dijo.

-Ya e terminado de arreglar la ma...

Bulma no pudo terminar la frase pues noto que Vegeta en el cuerpo de Goku volando hacia ellos a alta velocidad, Vegeta llego al suelo pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo Bulma tomo de el brazo a Vegeta y a Goku y esta dijo.

-Jajaj chicos, que bueno que están aquí ya e arreglado la maquina.

-Que bueno. Dice la mente de Goku.

-Ahora es hora de que vallan. Dice Bulma

Los tres van en camino hacia donde estaba la maquina recien arreglada, antes de entrar a la casa de la chica de pelo azul Goku en el cuerpo de Vegeta le dijo a a Trunks

-Bueno Trunks, fue divertido entrenar contigo, espero que lo hagamos de nuevo y mejor

Trunks solo asiente la cabeza en forma de aceptación a la propuesta junto a una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Los 2 sayayines estaban recostado en las camas metálicas para comenzar a realizar el proceso para reestranplastar sus mentes a sus cuerpos originales, mientras Bulma terminaba de re-calibrar la maquina se estableció una discusión.

(Vegeta) Me alegro de que esto ya se valla a terminar esta pesadilla. Dice en su típico tono molesto.

(Goku) Vamos Vegeta, no te pongas tan molesto, digo si fue algo raro , pero no fue el fin de el mundo.

(Vegeta) Callate insecto, este a sido el día mas vergonzoso para alguien de mi calibre, me siento rebajado hasta lo mas miserable de mi ser al estar en el cuerpo de un soldado de clase baja como tu.

(Bulma) Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, parecen unos niños

(Goku) Por favor Bulma, solo estas exage..

Pero Goku con su torpeza termina golpeando y dañando su placa de trasplanto en su zona.

-Oh oh. Dijo Goku

Bulma se molesto al ver esto pero al acercarse para tratar de ver mejor lo sucedido, una gran explosión se apareció en el lugar de manera espontanea, el humo poco a poco comienza a salir de la habitación e inundar los pasillos...poco a poco una silueta comenzó a salir de la habitación, en apariencia este parecía Goku...pero en realidad era...Goku, al fin había vuelto a su cuerpo.

-GENIAL!, eh vuelto a ser yo

Pronto las voces de Vegeta y Bulma se comenzaron a sonar en la habitación.

(¿?) Menos masl que todo esto acabo

(¿?) Si, pero Goku volvio a destrozar mi maquina denuevo

(Goku) Jejejej, lo lamento Bulma. Dijo Goku en su tipico tono alegre y despreocupado a la vez

Sin embargo, Goku sabia que algo estaba mal cuando escucho las siguientes frases de los esposos

(¿?) espera...¿por que el pecho lo siento blando?

(¿?) ¿y por que mi peinado se siente tan puntiagudo?

Pronto el humo se comenzó a extinguir en el lugar, Goku noto que Bulma se estaba tocando los pechos y Vegeta su pelo muy confundidos los 2, cuando ambos se miraron fijamente se dieron el susto de sus vidas, ambos dijeron al unisolo

-¿POR QUE ESTAS EN MI CUERPO?

Goku solo se puso a reír sin parar al ver la graciosa escena que estaba adelante de el, ambos lo reprimieron con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dijeron al mismo tiempo los esposos cambiados de cuerpos

-NO TE RÍAS, ESTO NO ES ALGO CÓMICO.

Goku, luego de sobar su herida solo dice.

-Jaj, lo lamento.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO Y LA SERIE

 **(ARTUVEN) Ya se gentesita, ya se, para lo que sean personas activas de vuestro servidor, recordaran que en un capitulo (orita no me acuerdo si en esta serie o en otra de la mías) en el que prometía publicar este ultimo capitulo lo iba a publicar hace una semanas, pero debido a que el colegio a estado mandando bastante actividades y exámenes (que espero salir lo mejor posible :( ), a sido la principal razón por la que no e podido ni actualizar esta serie ni las demás historias que e estado planeando actualizar pero el tiempo me a atrapado y lo e tenido mucho menos de lo que esperaba.**

 **Para los que siguen mis otras historias como "una nueva vida" las actualizare el próximo fin de semana y veré si podre publicar un proyecto que inicie hace algunos meses, antes de despedirme de ustedes por otra ocasión, vamos a responder a quien dio el único review antes de acabar la serie.**

 **RISPOTA...perod , RESPUESTA (Maldito pero genial italiano)**

 ***locaporvegeta: Exactamente amiga, ni el príncipe de los sayayins, el heredero al trono de la raza mas poderosa,sádica,sangrienta,malvada y despiadada de el universo...se salva de la ira de las mujeres terrícolas, pos ni Bills puede hacerlo con ninguna de las mujeres de Goku o Vegeta, Besitos y abrazos para ti y te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic.**

 **Lo mismo para todos, cada vez que escribo para ustedes, no puedo describir la alegría que fluyen por mis dedos al sentir que muchas personas están leyendo la que escribo por pasión, se que no seré el mejor y mucho menos el mas popular , pero con tener a todos ustedes que les guste mis historias, me basta al ver que cada vez aumentan los números de personas que leen y dan los fav y otras cosas menores sin importancia, siempre estaré agradecido con todos ustedes, y en esta ocasión me despido de todos ustedes amigos, ya saben que si quieren que realice algún otro fic de la obra de Toriyama, solamente deben ponerlo en los comentarios o mandarlos por MP, yo me despido, Dios los bendiga y que pasen muy buenas noche, días o tardes, a la hora que leas este texto ;)**


	4. NOS PODIRAN ELIMINAR LAS HISTORIAS

**Hola amigos y amigas, se que es raro que actualice tan rápido pero este es un tema altamente serio...verán, el día 5 de Julio en el parlamento Europeo, a las 10 Am (hora en el parlamento) se estará en discusión la ley de "Derechos de Autor" la cual censurara y borrara todo material que según las empresas de dicho continente considere inadecuadas...para para dar una idea, no se podrán ver mas Gameplay, blogs o parodias de ningún tipo en Youtube o facebook, y de igual manera en Face o en otra red social no se podrá compartir ningún Gif, imagen o vídeo si en ella aparece un empresa de manera aunque sea accidental...y lo peor, es que se podría considerar lo mismo en lugares como Colombia o México; y, para los aun mas serios, podrían hasta cerrar WIKIPEDIA SEÑORES...una de las mas grandes herramientas de información como las que se están sucintado el día de hoy están inundando las redes. Ejemplo, acabo de entrar a Wikipedia y les saldrá un documento que explica un poco mas las cosas, entre en Youtube y cerraron varios canales de Raps y videojuegos que seguía y casi todos los demás a los que estoy suscrito les dieron uno o varios Strikes.**

 **Esto puede afectar primero Europa, pero mas pronto que tarde, podría afectarnos a todos por igual, en esta plataforma si alguna empresa se queja de mi o cualquiera de las historias que algún escritor (sea profesional o amateur) podría ser borrada o castigada y, según sea el caso, si se aprobada, se podría ir a la CÁRCEL!**

 **Por ello mis amigos, no cerrare el canal de historias, si un día entran y resulta que ya no estoy sin haberlo avisado con anticipación...ya saben cual es la razón, y honestamente, me sentiría muy dolido si se perdiera todo este material que e escrito, y cual podría pasar en esta pagina o Wattap si son obligadas, esto podría arruinarle no solo el día, si no la vida a miles, miles de millones de personas; sin mencionar de que, si quieres ver el contenido que antes veías normalmente gratis en dichas veces, deberás pagar una tarifa puesta por la empresa que hizo la demanda y gano, se deberá hacer un pago a dicho contenido.**

 **Honestamente yo soy de las personas que apoyan que deben ponerse "una que otra regla" PERO SUAVE, NO ESTO!, por ello quise publicar esto, ya que, si esto es aprobado, al menos a todos los que leen mis historias en europa, de allí serán suspendidas, y es probable que, si no las cierran completamente, lo puedan hacer o por medio de alguna empresa o si se aprueba en el país en el que estoy.**

 **Aunque no todo esta perdido, ya se han hecho varios llamados tanto de personas normales como nosotros, como otros conocidos ingenieros y reconocidos personajes de el internet junto a diversas empresas que que saldrían muy perjudicadas y esto sucede, y que, algunas empresas no son tan estrictas y podrían hacer de la vista gorda por no tomarnos tan en serio, pero la mayoría podía hacerlo y quería dejar esto para dar un pequeño aviso, si la cosa no pasa a mayores y todo vuelve a la normalidad borrare esta actualización.**

 **Los quiero mucho familia, y espero que esto se resuelve y la libertad de expresión del internet vuelva a la normalidad, les quiero mucho amigos y amigas, adiós.**


End file.
